The Protectorate
The Protectorate is one of the oldest federations currently in existence on the planet of Kebir Blue, with a history dating back to the early 2400s. With a long history of peaceful development, The Protectorate is known to the KB world for its use of diplomacy and its careful deliberation before partaking in any large-scale offensive action, be it military or economic. The Protectorate and its affiliates represent what is currently the fifth strongest federation complex within the game of Simcountry as a whole. The Protectorate General Founded in 2424, The Protectorate was created with the sole intention of providing regional support to the nations which chose to join. Promoting the idea of co-operation and community, The Protectorate strives to provide for its members' security needs by showing a united front against enemy threats, and this has resulted in the quick resolution of conflicts through the use of diplomacy or the application of military force. Protectorate Law (Current) The Protectorate's ideals and philosophies are laid out primarily in a document known as The Protectorate Charter (unofficially known as the Treaty of Alcedonia, in honour of the federation's founding location). This charter describes the nature of the federation complex and the government system which guides The Protectorate. Protectorate Law (Historically) The Protectorate has a simple and easy to follow code of conduct called Protectorate Law. This includes the following: *'Directives': The basic guidelines by which all members must abide. There are 4 Directives, and violation of any one can result in expulsion from the federation. *'Amendments': Amendments are essentially directives which were created after the founding of The Protectorate in order to give the federation a level of flexibility as the nature of the game changes. These can be proposed by anyone within the federation, and become law by majority vote of all active members. They are treated with the same degree of importance as Directives. *'Principles': Principles are considered a code of etiquette rather than actual federation law. Whilst these rules are not enforced, members are encouraged to use them as a guideline. The Protectorate Charter The Protectorate Charter, otherwise known as "Declaration of Federal Independence" which lays out the aims and purpose of the federation. Drafted in the late 2450s, the charter was ratified and signed on January 28th 2463 and became one of the most important documents in Protectorate Law. Government Responsibility for governing The Protectorate falls upon the shoulders of the Protectorate Council, which comprises the federation Chair and four Officers. Each officer has a specific role within the federation as defined by their title. *'Chairwoman:' The Chairwoman is the overall leader of the federation. She has final decision on all major policy regarding the actions of The Protectorate, although she tends to act on the advice of the federation membership. *'Deputy Chairman:' The Deputy Chairman is there to fulfil the duties of the Chairwoman in the event that she is unable to do so herself. *'Military Officer:' The Military Officer is responsible for organising federation defensive and offensive actions, as well as advising members on how to properly defend their territory. *'Economic Officer:' The Economic Officer is responsible for managing the common market. They encourage enterprises and countries to join the market, as well as managing evictions and rule changes. *'Diplomatic Officer:' The Diplomatic Officer is responsible for dealing with problems occurring between federation members, as well as between The Protectorate and other federations. They are also in charge of any diplomatic staff. *'Intelligence Officer (ISA Chairman):' The Intelligence Officer is responsible for maintaining the intelligence watchlist and managing the Interfederation Strategic Agency (ISA). They participate in the monitoring of nations on the watchlist and help the Military Officer and Chairperson in the assessment of possible threats to the federation. In the event that any Officer positions remain unfulfilled all responsibilities fall upon the Chairwoman. Timeline of Events 25th Century 2424 The Protectorate was founded by Klarina of Freedom Guard Era of The Warring States 2431 - 2432 The Admittance of carland and Untied Indiana plunges the federation into a "virtual" civil war, due to the war treaty. Freedom Guard and Allied States attempt to maintain the peace. Coup - 2432 Cole and carland cause chaos within The Protectorate by attempting to remove several nations who support Freedom Guard's leadership of the federation. At the same time, they attempt to seize power. Allied states takes preventative action, maintaining the federation's government. In retaliation, several member states lobby for the expulsion of carland and cole. Phoenician War 2434-2435 Phoenicia attacks Degerabane and declares war on several members of The Protectorate. The federation responds swiftly and brutally, with several members attacking and crippling Phoenicia. The Allied-Progression Empire plays the largest part in the military assault. Ultimately, Phoenicia falls and is absorbed into the Empire. The Micron Bollero Cold War - 2436 The president of Phoenicia returns as the president of Revenge is Mine and begins to make threats against Freedom Guard. Freedom Guard begins to stock up offensive weapons in case of an outbreak of war. The situation is resolved, however, when the president of Revenge is Mine admits his country cannot support a war of such magnitude. The Imperialism Conflict - 2438 Republic of Freedom (Formerly Revenge is Mine) declares war on Freedom Guard, claiming to want to end the nation's Imperialistic ways, even though Freedom Guard has no empire. The Protectorate responds by enacting the war treaty, plunging the federation into war. Many nations are involved in the conflict, with Swiss and Freedom Guard taking the brunt of the attack, amassing a total of SC$2T damage between them. The offensive forces of Freedom Guard, Swiss, Degerabane and Allied States retaliate, with Allied States dealing the final blow in the conflict. The war is won, but at great cost to the economic and military strength of The Protectorate The Isolationism Era 2438-2441 The two main military powers of The Protectorate (Allied States and Freedom Guard) adopt an isolationist stance in order to allow their militaries and economies to recover from the latest conflict. Both nations withdraw from world affairs in the hope of preventing more wars. Era of Peace 2442-2460 For several years, the federation continues to develop in a quiet political environment. With the addition of new world powers, The Protectorate is in a stronger position than at any point in its short, turbulent history The Zodiac Conflict - 2460 The Era of Peace comes to an end when Zodiac Empire declares war on Kaimeia A Seere, the enactment of the war treaty plunging the entire Federation into war. However, the Seere empire rapidly deals with the issue, and the conflict is a resounding victory. The Second Cold War - 2462 Imperial State turns renegade, revealing itself to be ruled by the former ruler of Revenge is Mine. A sudden military build-up results in an attack on Allied States, before Imperial State removes itself from the game. The Rugerian Crisis - 2490's The Auriga Bella Treaty Organisation (ABTO) crumbles under an attack from the Ruger Empire, Liberal Kingdom falling before the world could act. Members of Economic Powerhouse (EP) and The Protectorate call for a boycott. The Kantarian Empire (independent) and EP declare war. The Protectorate declines the opportunity to follow after the Seere Empire and Congenia defect (The two nations state they will NEVER attack The Protectorate), leaving The Protectorate weaker than at any other point in its history. The remaining major military powers of The Protectorate prepare for war as Ruger threatens the membership of the federation. However, the whole incident grinds to a halt as the Rugerian economy starts to crumble from such rapid military expansion. Ruger then leaves KB. The Protectorate begins a period of quiet recovery after a series of events that shook it to its very core. 26th Century The Jonzberg Conflict - early 2500's The small nation of Jonzberg declares war on Alberta and launches a series of unprovoked attacks. With the war treaty triggered, The Protectorate manoeuvres its navy to the coasts of Alberta and Jonzberg. Diplomatic contact is opened with Jonzberg and the Holy Roman Empire, the federation to which he belongs. The communications efforts are rewarded with insult and aggression, and The Protectorate declares war on the Holy Roman Empire. Some member nations of the Economic Powerhouse also join the assault. Jonzberg ultimately surrenders, the rest of the federation following suit. The Protectorate has proven to itself and others that it is still capable of decisive military action. Founding of the Interfederation Security Agency (ISA) - 2509 The ISA is founded in the hope of providing intelligence and information to improve the security of The Protectorate and her member nations. The Era of Progression - 2500-2572 The Protectorate continues its usual style of quiet progression with few real incidents occurring. One or two troublesome nations pop up, but prove to be little more than an annoyance. This era of federation history is marked by the inclusion of several new empires and nations into the federation, as well as the strengthening and consolidation of the older ones. The Makista Incident - 2560 The nation of Makista, ruled by genemory, sneak attacked the Yorkshire Elanthia Pact. In response the Yorkshire Empire and Madisonia Empire both declare war and remove the nation from genemory's control. The Genemory Massacre - April 2572-October 2572 The 3 nation empire of genemory places a bounty upon the head of Yorkshire Elanthia Pact in response to an earlier conflict in which a nation was taken out of genemory's empire for a declaration of war. In response several empires of The Protectorate swing into action, seizing all 3 nations of the offending empire. In a matter of months The Protectorate has brought the conflict to a swift conclusion. Members of The Protectorate involved in this conflict are the Freedom Guard Commonwealth, the Madisonia Empire and the Two Six Charlie Empire. The RedMoon Incident - October 22nd 2591 And international incident between the Freedom Guard Commonwealth and Empire of Azlar is sparked when RedMoon Oil (FoA's Enterprise) retaliates verbally to the FGC's reacquisition of an Interceptor Missile corporation. The incident is amplified when RedMoon Oil places a hostile bid on an electricity corporation in Commonwealth Canadia. Seeing a major threat to FGC assets, the Commonwealth declared war against the Empire of Azlar. In a month that will no doubt be remembered for quite some time by citizens of The Protectorate, the Empire of Azlar declared war on Commonwealth Canadia and Fleur Blanche, triggering several war treaties. The war was resolved when the Empire of Azlar stepped down. The Expansion Era - 2591-''' The Protectorate grows and expands its influence all over KB. New and old members alike enjoy a relatively quiet era of peace as the next century begins to unfold. 27th Century '''The Charter - May 6th 2614 The Protectorate adopts an updated version of its original charter, which sets up provisions for the improved deployment of strategic defence, as well as changes to the governing body of the federation. The treaty is drafted and agreed upon without a single word of opposition, coming into effect immediately. Active Treaties Protectorate Powerhouse Trade and Defense Treaty with the Economic Powerhouse Federation Links *Official forums. Category:FederationsCategory:Kebir Blue Category:The Protectorate